


All That Remains

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!AJ, Drinking to Cope, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, Impaired Decision Making, Inadequate Preparation, M/M, No Aftercare, Non-Verbal Retraction of Consent, Non-Verbal Safeword Used, Oral Sex, Presumed Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Word Not Respected, Safeword Fail, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Title Worship, Unhealthy Power Dynamics, dark!AJ, unprotected sex, unsafe kink, vaguely kayfabe compliant, whipping with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: After Summer Slam 2016, Dean's life feels limited.He still has the title. He still has AJ.That must be enough. Right?





	All That Remains

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time in the editing, and if you've read "Adult Situations" you may know a bit of what happened here.... but please heed the tags and the warnings. Seriously. This is among the darkest things Cal and I have ever written and the scariest we've posted so far.
> 
> Straight up from Setra: I respect the hell out of AJ Styles as a wrestler, but I wrote him as a complete asshole here.

After Summer Slam, Dean is riding high on rage and determination. He’s still pissed at Roman, only giving him terse one-word answers by text or ignoring him completely. He makes sure that Jimmy and Jey are telling Roman that he’s fine and makes a point to leave publically with AJ as often as possible. At the same time, AJ lets him get away with almost anything in the ring. They flirt hard on SmackDown, stare each other down from only inches apart. He preens and poses just to get a rise out of his new Dom.

Roman rarely let him get away with anything like this, whether they were together or against one another. Dean learns how to get what he needs from AJ without having to say anything. Taunting the man is easy, and always gets him a good hard fucking afterward. Dean plays up a bigger attitude than he feels about how good he is, how he’ll keep the title no matter what. AJ is drinking more now, the wins and the money giving him more of an attitude. Hotel gyms become Dean’s sanctuary when he needs to get away, and when he can’t, Dean can drink too.

Then AJ slips on the rope going for some move or other. Dean barely remembers afterward. He slips and he crotches himself, and Dean can’t help laughing, he teases him too much while they’re live. He figures that he’ll make it up with his body somehow. A blow job probably. AJ is madder than Dean thought he would be. Hits harder, and fucks harder, and makes Dean apologize what feels like a hundred times even though it was AJ who missed the move and fell.

Dean tries to call Roman that night, just wanting to hear his voice. Maybe wanting to apologize for something else that isn’t his fault, since he’s been doing that all night anyway. He’s locked in the bathroom after he showers, but there’s no answer. Seth picks up when Dean finally dials him, and just says Roman’s taking care of some things. Seth sounds excited, but won’t say any more. Dean tells himself he doesn’t care and can’t be bothered to deal with Seth’s nonsense right now. He leaves his phone in the bathroom after tossing it into a pile of towels, and when he can’t find it the next day it’s just the topping on the shit cake that is his life.

AJ warns Dean about the low blow on SmackDown the next week, joking about it being ‘payback’. Dean wears a cup and it still hurts like hell, but the audience laughs and AJ says they’re ‘even’ now, for whatever that means. Dean still hasn’t gotten a new phone, and with the tours as busy as they are he can’t find time to go do it. AJ still teases him, even though they should be even. AJ says he’ll do whatever it takes to take the title, but Dean knows that he can win this. He beat Roman and Seth on the same night for this title. It’s his. Even if it is all he has left. AJ’s right about that at least.

It's not until AJ low blows Dean for a second time and takes the title at Backlash that Dean realizes how far he had fallen into despair. He doesn't fight AJ after their match when the man pulls him into a utility closet backstage and forces Dean to give him head while AJ wears the world championship belt. It still has Dean's plates on it and the diamonds and filigree seem to cut into his cheeks even more as AJ fucks his throat.

Cumming across Dean's tongue and down his throat is almost as delicious as holding the title for the first time was. AJ pulls Dean roughly to his feet afterward, licking at the fresh scrape across his cheek. "Mmm, so good, pretty boy. We're gonna have fun tonight." He promises, gripping Dean's ass hard enough to bruise. "Show you who's the champion now." He kisses Dean, quick and dirty and nips hard at Dean's lip before he pulls back, righting his clothing and his title before he leaves the closet. "Just got a few things to do first. Meet you back at the hotel, sweetheart."

Dean wishes desperately he hadn't lost his phone. He wants to call Roman and apologize and beg him to take him back. But he already went through all this luggage looking for it and there's no way to contact him. Roman probably wouldn't take him back if he tried. Without even the weight and shine of the title to tie him back to Roman, he doesn't want to go back to AJ's room and just wait. He goes to the gym to try to lose himself.

Dean isn't in the hotel room when AJ gets back, and he's annoyed by the time he finds Dean in the small hotel gym. The place is deserted on a sunday night, and it's easy to slide up behind Dean, holding the title out in front of him. "We're celebrating tonight, remember?" He growls, "Or should I put you on your knees again to remind you?"

When AJ comes to find him, Dean grimaces and shakes his head. "Sorry, just wanted to get a few reps in so I could party harder. Work off some calories ya know." Dean tries to explain.

AJ hums and nips at the curve of Dean's shoulder, exposed by his tanktop. "Think we both worked plenty hard tonight. Though I might make you do put in a few more reps for me." He laughs at his own innuendo, sliding a hand around to grope Dean's cock through his sweats.

"C'mere" AJ purrs, catching Dean's wrist and pulling him toward the door. His room is only one floor up, and the halls are empty. "I got a plan." He tells Dean as he fumbles the key card into the door and pulls Dean inside.

Dean follows AJ into the room and stumbles over to the bed. "I'm sure you have all sorts of plans now that you're champion." Dean goads, not wanting to make this easy on AJ. "Of course I shouldn't have expected a fair match from a subpar Dom. You're amazing in the ring... it's too bad you had to steal the title with a low blow. " Dean continues because he never could keep his mouth shut.

AJ's eyes narrow and he stalks toward the bed. "As if you wouldn't have done the same damn thing given the chance." He growls out, fingers sliding to close around Dean's throat.

As AJ's hand closes around his throat Dean practically glares up at AJ in defiance. "You think I'd cheat not just my challenger but also screw the audience out of a legitimate fight? You think I'd be an asshole and fuck over the fans that way?”

"For this?" AJ sneers, holding up the title in his other hand. "I _know_ you would." He pulls back enough to slap Dean across the face with his free hand, smiling as he sees Dean’s eyes widen. "I was right there, pretty boy. Saw how much you loved having this title. How hard it made you to lord it over me out in the ring." He pushes Dean down on the bed. "But you're not in charge any more. You're mine now. Sure as this belt is." He walks away from the bed to get another beer. He's still holding the title, like he hasn't put it down all night. "I got you some presents though, to make up for it."

The slap surprises Dean because AJ's never hit him in anger before, but this feels different than their normal play. This has "power trip" all over it and it make Dean feel even more on edge. "I can't imagine what you think you could give me that would equal that title." There are a few things Roman could have given him to balance the loss of a title but he can't think about that right now. All that matters right now is getting out of this with minimal scarring. 

"I can give you the beating you clearly want, for one." AJ says, draining half the bottle of beer before pulling out a length of rope that he bought in a much more playful mood than he's in now. He grins to himself as his eyes fall on a leather belt in his suitcase and he pulls that out as well. He looks Dean over with narrowed eyes when he turns back to the bed. "Get your clothes off, pretty boy. Lemme see that perfect ass."

Dean hesitates longer than he should but the belt makes him suddenly very scared. He pulls off his shirt, shorts, and boxer briefs with only a few fumbles. "How do you want me..." He can't bring himself to add a title. He can't give AJ that.

"No begging today, pretty boy?" AJ says with a mock pout. "Hands and knees for now. Let's remind you who's in charge here." He slaps Dean's ass with his hand once Dean obeys.

Dean grips the bedding brutally as AJ Smacks him. He wishes he had some liquor in his system to make this all less real. He can't bare the sobering thought that he might actually deserve this punishment for not being good enough for Roman. He should have been stronger and never gotten involved with AJ. He should have been smarter. He should have fight harder to keep the Championship.

"God, that handprint looks good on your skin." AJ purrs. "Stripes from the belt are gonna look better." He says, stroking his hand along Dean's unmarked back. He has to pause and ends up snapping the title belt around his waist before delivering the first stroke across Dean's back with regular belt, folded in half. "Make you feel better for losing, right? Take your punishment now, just how you want it."

Dean's not sure what sound is worse, the sounds of the belt snapping across his back or the sounds of AJ snapping the title around his waist. They both hurt and leave him raw and aching. "I don't.... I don't feel better... I want to." Dean rambles answer he's not really sure what this statement even means. He doesn't want to be here right now and even though Roman would probably have put is he'd him for losing the belt it would never have been like this. He doesn't want to think about what that would be because that would make all this so much worst.

"You will, beautiful." AJ promises, understanding Dean's words as asking for more. "Five more strokes... one for every time you couldn't pin me tonight." He smiles, mostly to himself. The victory still feels so good. The praise and congratulations still echoing in his ears. Each stroke of the belt leaves a bright, red, welt on Dean's skin and the marks make him feel fiercely possessive of the man. He drops the belt and slides his fingers across the growing welts. "God, every mark shows up on your skin... no wonder you wear a shirt in the ring." He's mostly musing to himself.

Dean's arms give out as AJ touches his burning skin. "I need... fuck I need something. It's too much... fuck." Dean tries to say. He wants to get wasted so he can't feel anything anymore. "Can I have a drink?"

"There you are, pretty boy." AJ says with a smirk. "Knew you'd get into the spirit eventually." He gives Dean's ass another gentler smack and gripping it hard. "Get yourself a drink and I'll find some music." He wanders over to find music on his phone, not realizing that it's Dean's phone he's pulled out until he's already seated with the rest of his beer, fingers trailing appreciatively across the title belt as he watches Dean hungrily.

Dean staggers over to the drink counter and downs a mouthful of Jack Daniels straight out of the bottle. The burn numbs the pain from the belt smacks a little so he take another one before pouring a glass of the amber liquid. He doesn't speak because he's certain he would only be able to spit venom at the man who currently owns him. The thought of it makes Dean nauseous. 

AJ smiles and joins Dean at the counter. "Playing catch up?" He teases, letting his hands roam over Dean's back. "Bring the bottle, come sit with me." He brings Dean back over to the chair to straddle his lap. "You need to relax, pretty boy. The hard work is done now."

Dean has the bottle of Jack in one hand and his glass in the other. He keeps alternating between the two of them for drinks as he is pulled into AJ’s lap. The drunker he gets the less dirty he feels. "The harder work is about to start for me…” He mumbles, knowing he should stay quiet but unable to care, “Now I have to fight to get it back." 

AJ occupies himself kissing and nipping along the skin of Dean's neck and shoulder. "Mmm. It'll be a good fight." He says confidently, "You haven't seen half of what I can do when I have something to defend." He lets Dean keep the bottle, fingers closing over Dean’s longer ones as he brings it up to his mouth to take a long pull.

Dean closes his eyes and tries to imagine it's anyone else marking up his skin. His eyes are starting to water again and he squeezes them shut tighter between long swings of booze. He wants to drown in it. The championship belt around AJ's hips digs into his thighs and the filagree cuts into his skin, leaving deep scratches when he shifts. "I'll get it back..."

"You'll try." AJ agrees, hands resting at Dean's hips to pull him in tighter. "You could talk to some other people about how hard it is to get a title away from me when I want to keep it. But you'll find out either way." He drops his hand down to wrap around Dean's cock, glad he already got the other man naked. "You might not mind being on the bottom as much as you think you will though..."

Dean moans a little as AJ starts to stroke him towards getting hard. "Fuck... I thought you realized that I only bottom from the top." Dean retorts but it doesn't make a lot of sense. He just doesn't want AJ to have the last word.

AJ continues to stroke Dean, enjoying the flush slowly spreading across his skin. His grin turns a little wicked, "Mmm, you do run your mouth. But I've had you pinned under me more than once today, and I will again, don't you worry." The back of his thumb is rubbing across the title and he has an idea. "Have you ever cum on the title?" He asks voice a little slurred, but it's the hottest thing he's ever thought of. "Bet you did. With big bad Roman, or delicate little Seth... bet you went down real easy for them when they were champions. Worshiped at their feet." He's babbling, hips rolling forward so his trapped cock gets a little more pressure from the smooth leather of the back side.

Hearing AJ say Roman's name is even worse than the flood of memories of when he did worship Roman's and Seth's cocks to celebrate their reigns as champion. Back before the last time his world was torn apart. Hearing AJ say Roman's name like it’s a dirty word makes the loss of Roman crash down in him. It's hard to think clearly with AJ pumping his cock. If Dean had been stronger or a better sub maybe Roman wouldn't have thrown him away. AJ snapping his fingers in front of his face brings Dean back from his internal thoughts. "No... I've never cum on the belt." He answers softly, words clipped and precise.

AJ grins and licks his lips, slow and deliberate. "Well that's a damn shame." He purrs, "As pretty as you look when you cum... As pretty as this prize is..." His eyes flick hungrily between Dean's cock and the title, and he doesn’t know which to watch. He shifts in the chair enough to unfasten the belt, letting it lay across his lap as he increases the pace of his stroking on Dean's cock and then releases it abruptly with a little chuckle. "Take care of yourself pretty boy. Lemme see how much you want it back." AJ takes the bottle from Dean’s hands to take a drink as he leans back to watch Dean touch himself.

Dean groans when AJ gets him so close to release and then drops him. He downs the rest of the liquor in his glass and chucks it across the room. The muffled shattering sound gives him a sick satisfaction. AJ can pay for the damages. The title belt is bright and gleaming in front of him. He spits in his hand and wraps it around his cock to start stroking himself. "Fuck you." He spits because he's suddenly angry and dead inside.

AJ's eyes narrow as the glass shatters. "Oh, you just want to act up tonight, don't you?" He teases, he brings his hand back to wrap around Dean's gripping harder and moving faster over his cock. "Lemme see you cum and then maybe we'll see about cleaning up your mess."

Dean moans, almost panicking for a second as the force and speed of AJ’s hand drags his orgasm from his faster than he expected. He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at it a she shudders and his cum splatters the same belt that he took from Seth’s fingers and took home to Roman months ago. He bites his lip to keep from making any noise.

AJ watches Dean spill across the belt with hungry, dark eyes. "Mmm. That's beautiful. Such a good little slut for me." He purrs, bringing his spunk-covered hand to his lips to taste before offering it to Dean to clean. 

Dean's already feeling lost and light headed when he opens his eyes and his body reacts to the offering before he can push it away. He leans in and licks AJ's hand like a porn star. It's filthy and wet and by the time he realizes what he's doing AJ is already pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.

AJ's expression softens slightly and he kisses Dean hungrily, wiping his hand off quickly on his jeans before tangling his fingers in Dean's hair before taking the kiss deeper, only stopping pulling Dean in closer when the stiff belt cuts into his abs. "So pretty," he purrs, stroking Dean's hair. "So well-trained. Time to clean up your mess now, sweetheart." He says, more hunger than gentleness in his tone. "Cleaned up our fingers, but there's still a mess here." He gestures to the title, letting Dean up so he can kneel between AJ's knees.

Dean looks at AJ and then down at the belt. He feels like a raw exposed nerve and AJ offers direction and purpose. He knows that AJ is asking him to do something awful and hurtful but he needs someone else to take control so badly that he slides to he knees so quickly he almost knocks the bottle from AJ’s hands and splashes the booze onto himself. "Fuck....." He gasps as he's tries to sober up so he can crawl between AJ's legs. The first swipe of his tongue over the world title logo is a bizarre mixture is of cold metal and cum and copper from the blood left behind from the little cuts the diamonds and casings leave on his cheeks and lips.

The way Dean drops to his knees in front of AJ makes him impossibly harder. It's possibly the most delicious thing he's ever seen, this former champion with his head bowed in front of him. "Take your time, sweetheart," he says, voice a low growl. He leans forward to press a soft kiss to Dean's damp hair and takes the bottle from Dean's fingers as he does it. His free hand rests on Dean's head, stroking his hair as AJ watches him delicately clean the cum from the details of the belt, looking away only to take a quick pull from the bottle.

It takes a small lifetime for Dean to fully clean off the belt and when he does his lips are split in several places and his cheeks have several slowly bleeding cuts. The rush of the alcohol has let him slip away and he looks up at AJ, lost and needy. "Please... I’m... what do I do? Fuck... tell me what to do." The pressure of the last few weeks away from Roman, the slipping control from AJ, and now the loss of the title have come crashing down on him. "I need... better... I need... to be... " He rambles desperately.

AJ nods and lifts Dean's chin to look him in the eye. "I know, pretty boy. Got one more plan for you. One you'll like...." He's a little unsteady as he gets to his feet, sidestepping Dean's kneeling form as he moves to the bed. He takes one last pull from the bottle and sets it aside before he strips. "Com'ere." He says, beckoning Dean over and watching appreciatively as the man crawls to him. "Got pretty new rope for you, gimme your hands." He slurs his word as he sets the belt reverently aside and holds the rope out in front of him.

Every red flag is going up in Dean's head. Rule ten: Never do bondage when you or your partner are drunk. Everything is telling him to run but he can’t. This is all he has left now. He offers up his wrists to the man who he knows will hurt him. He lets AJ stumble through tying the knots and he lets AJ pull him over to the bed and throw him onto it, naked and exposed.

AJ looks Dean over as he nudges him into position on hands and knees. He looks at the title belt laying on the bed and picks it up, draping it carefully across Dean's back. "Let's see how still you can be, pretty boy." He growls out against the skin of Dean's lower back, sucking a dark mark on top of one red mark still lingering from the earlier beating. "Don't let it fall while I work you open a little, hmm?" He doesn't give Dean much time to respond before he leans in and licks over Dean's entrance. He licks Dean teasingly for a bit, but the taste isn't sitting well with him tonight though and he spits on the spot to start working one finger in instead.

Dean clenches his fists and shakes as AJ touches him. The spit helps ease the way it it doesn't take away the pain of AJ’s impatient fingers that thrust into him too fast and too large. He's doing his best to stay still but he's started crying again and the sobs are making his whole body jolt as he gasps for air.

"You're awful quiet tonight, sweetheart." AJ smiles as Dean trembles around his fingers and the belt shifts precariously to one side. He slides his fingers out for a moment to stroke himself, moaning low in his throat and gathering the drops of precum on his fingers to help slick the way as he presses his fingers back into Dean. "And so tense still... you still need a good spanking to let you relax?" He's mostly teasing, but he does smack Dean's ass for good measure.

The smack to his ass makes Dean arch his back and bury his head in the sheets between his bound arms. "Shit..." He spits as the belt teeters precariously on his lower back. "Don't... Don't... please... he stammers.”

AJ watches as Dean arches, pulling out his fingers and leaning forward to offer his them for Dean to suck. His cock slides firmly along the cleft of Dean's ass and it drags a hungry moan from him. "Don’t worry, I’m not stoppin’. I got you, sweetheart. Relax for me. Nearly there." The weight of his body is holding the belt from sliding, but he knows that it would have slipped soon.

AJ catches the belt before it can fall and fastens it around his waist before he returns his fingers to Dean's ass. They're more slick from Dean's mouth, and AJ teases him a bit more with his tongue before working a third into him as slow as he can.

Dean shakes as AJ works him open with spit and eagerness. It burns and hurts and Dean wants nothing more than for it to stop. He keeps trying to yell his safe word but no matter how many times he tries, words won't come out of his mouth. He taps out on the mattress. It's his secondary safety net for when Roman would gag him or when he couldn’t speak like this. He taps and taps but his hands are still bound and AJ just keeps going. Dean realizes in a sickening rush that he's never told AJ about tapping out. 

Dean is still impossibly tight when AJ replaces his fingers with his cock, pressing in maybe a little too quickly, but Dean's never complained before. His hands close around Dean's hips to hold him still as AJ bottoms out. The smooth leather of the title pressing up against his stomach making him feel a rush of power and he slaps a hand against Dean’s side, shuddering when it makes Dean flutter around him. "Fuck, pretty boy... so damn hot. So tight for me." He feels breathless and lightheaded as he gives an experimental roll of his hips, one hand sliding along the red marks across Dean's back. "God you're good." He purrs, his own low moans fill the room as he starts a slow rhythm.

Dean thought he understood how much pain he could take and still remain conscious. The pain of AJ actually splitting him open without any lube sets a new high on that scale. The blood does help AJ slide deeper and the white hot torture of the first few thrusts dulls as the extra slick allows for greater ease. The Championship belt also digs into his thighs and leaves deep gouges in his pale skin. 

"God damn.... So good." AJ growls and his hand slips beneath Dean to wrap shakily around his cock, barely able to coordinate stroking him as he rocks deeper. The friction of Dean's body is overwhelming and AJ's moans become rapidly incoherent as his body sets its own rhythm, driving quickly toward orgasm. It doesn't take long for him to be cumming hard, grip bruisingly tight at Dean's hips. He topples them to their sides as he comes down, hissing at the uncomfortable pinch of the belt and pulling it off to lay at the foot of the bed while he presses sloppy kisses to the back of Dean's neck, murmuring soft approval.

Dean feels hollow and if he his whole body didn't hurt so much he would say numb. Blood and cum are dripping down the back of his thighs and his wrists are nearly bleeding from the flexing against the ropes. "Please... take this off." Dean manages coarsely.

AJ hums sleepily, hand sliding down Dean's arm to tug clumsily at the ropes. He doesn't manage to stay awake much beyond that, hand going limp with the ropes barely loosened. The alcohol and sex and exhaustion all catching up to him at once.

With only a little slack, Dean works frantically to wrench one hand free of the ropes. As soon as he can, he scrambles away from AJ. The welts from the belt and AJ's hand are beginning to bruise and his cuts have begun to crust with dried blood. He can't find his gym clothes or his room key. He pulls a sheet off the floor at the foot of the bed and wraps it around him clumsily. Everything hurts. He needs to get out.

Dean heads towards the door and on his way out he sees the phone AJ had pulled out for music. It's his phone. He thought he'd lost it. He lifts it up very slowly and practically screams when he sees the slew of texts and messages from Roman. Dean had been such a fool. He crumbles to the ground and lashes out with his fist at the drywall. As beat up as he is, the punch only makes a small dent and sends fresh pain shooting up his arm.

On his knees he can only paw at the last few messages, all from tonight.  
[Tonight was bullshit. That was a coward's move from Styles.]  
[I'm sorry, babe. Shouldn't have said that if he's making you happy. You looked amazing. I love you.]  
[I can be there tonight or in the morning if you want to see me.]  
[Fine if you're tired though. Let me know.]  
[Take care of yourself, pet.]

Dean tries his best to reply to the messages, but the realization that he was the one who turned his back on his dom is devastating. He has to fix this. He has to get back to Roman. But he can't make his fingers call Roman, can't see through the blur of tears across his eyes. He grabs hold of his sheet and his phone and stumbles out into the hotel hallway. He vaguely remembers seeing the Usos getting into their room and he scrambles down the hall to fall against their door.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we have been writing consistently since these were current events. You may have seen some of it in "Adult Situations" and these two universes do cross over. Some personal and technological issues delayed the editing and organization of this story, but I have it all in order now.
> 
> Expect a quick rush of the stories through the end of 2016's plot and the end of this story. It was a great run for SmackDown if you want to go back and re-watch, but that's not needed to understand how all of this will fall apart and put itself back together.
> 
> Better times are coming for Dean, I swear.  
> Characters not actors, we own nothing, etc.  
> Practice safer, saner, more consensual kink in your own lives, beloved readers.  
> This is not a fun chapter, but one we had to get through to know where we were going.


End file.
